guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BlueNovember
Personal Sandbox /Notes /Articles working on ''Previous projects'' *Archive 1 Automated tournaments and their rewards *Tournament reward point *qualifier point *automated tournament *info for above Hard Mode *http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?p=2760349#post2760349 *http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10146820 *http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10147699 *http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10146960 *http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10146820&page=6 http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10158928 Awesome user pages *User:Highland *User:JediRogue Titles Blue November's titles Editting Messagages Hi Blue! --8765 00:41, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :But it's April... —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 05:48, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::Eeek. All these people talking to me o0. Yo Glyph, reply'd. ::Sig, I would page you, but your userpage scares me ^_^. My concerns for committing some horrific wiki _faux pas_ outweigh my hard-coded etiquette need to reply. :::Sig's userpage isn't the only scary thing about him. --8765 12:10, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::::? —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 12:21, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Your page needs more cowbell. --8765 13:24, 18 April 2007 (CDT) : --8765 15:08, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Silly people ? —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 05:14, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :Mooo! —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 12:34, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Hi Blue! Your userpage is looking nice. --8765 13:53, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :More Messagageagesages! Anyways, one look at those lockpick tables will put anyone on a drug trip. >_> --8765 15:40, 30 April 2007 (CDT) I really think I've seen you once. I remember seeing your name and I was going to ask you if I could call you red december :P But I can't remember where I saw you. -- Nova -- ( ) 18:31, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :o0. Reply'd --Blue. Also Please name the article automated tournament (lowercase). While in game it's in title case, so is practically everything else; but in ANet's writeup about ATs they use "automated tournament" and "qualifier point" in lowercase. --Fyren 13:19, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Poke Ha! Bitchslap counters poke! And don't bother using frenzy+heal sig+mending. I'll counter it again with a double bitchslap+nutshot! --8765 14:13, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :On top of all that, my elites pwnface you. --8765 17:48, 29 April 2007 (CDT) FoW I'd like to make a donation to your so-to-be-uber-leet monk. I'll msg you in-game later. --8765 23:03, 1 May 2007 (CDT) :I got a stack of dust too. I'll be on sometime later tomorrow. --8765 00:54, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::<3 Awesome. Don't suppose you have a stack of ecto gathering cobwebs? xD. Tyvm dude, most helpful. Come on ecto prices... keep on falling... :::The lowest I think you'll be able to buy ectos is at about 6k (trader would be at 7k). You might be able to squeeze 5.5k at that time, but it'll be a big waste of time. I'll trade you some of your discounted lockpicks for my shards. --8765 13:51, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Now that my friend, is a very good deal. And yeah, I'm keeping an eye on the ecto market. Recent farming changes have thrown it around. Perhaps I should actually farm something myself... at 380k + 300k or so assets. Time to liquify. --BlueNovember 14:15, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Fyi, I'm at school right now, so can't log on yet. I'll be on in a few hours. --8765 14:31, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::...You have a dangerously short reply time. o0. Stop using gwiki in school. :P My uni term doesn't start for ages yet. w00t. "Revision time" xD Hey, the internet isn't censored here. Free speech ftw. Besides, I bet the student administrator watching my internet usage plays WoW or some other MMO... --8765 14:45, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :Get your FoW armor already. Yesh. --8765 18:57, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::Pffff. Shifting these 2 titans would help. Still need What, 45 ecto and a load of shards? May be a while yet. Only 200k in storage (minus the 48 in fow savings :P). 3 months and ~4 new y2 minis; Gwen = Fow. =) --BlueNovember 19:11, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :::Gwen? Yeah fucking right. Well, I'll consider join you when you do your forgemaster run. Unless you can find 6 other ppl and a FoW scroll, I'll switch regions for a day or whatever. Until then, just farm your ass off. You have favor like 20 hours a day. --8765 19:14, 9 May 2007 (CDT) My computer crapped out on me. Hence why I haven't been on lately. I'll get my comp fixed sooner or later... --8765 22:58, 13 May 2007 (CDT) Much Thanks Thank you GREATLY for your work on "using discounted lockpicks on Normal Mode chests" with "Outpost priced" & "Outpost holder priced" keys. Also the "perceived value of (un)lucky points gained" was something that I had not taken into account. Thanks for that info as well. I followed the nonsense on the Lockpick discussion page... up to a disgusted point. The tables you have created are relevant and should have been allowed on the main lockpick page. This should be an interesting weekend with the addition of +500 luck points for retaining a lockpick. Again, Thank You Very Much, for providing this straight-forward, helpful info. [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 17:27, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :<3. Really nice to be appreciated :). I'm knee-deep in revision atm, but will also be producing the probability graphs for the remaining tables at a later date. Lucky weekend you say... mmmm. *Signs on to GW*. --BlueNovember 06:40, 19 May 2007 (CDT) Armor Rename Hi before moving everything you should consider all the page that link to the armor. Please move one then check all the page that link to that armor than move to the next one. Thank you—'├ Aratak ┤' 12:56, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :The redirects will still work. I will flick through high traffic pages though, ty for heads up. --BlueNovember 14:43, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::Edit. Feck! That is a mess. Righty, time to start a new project... --BlueNovember 11:50, 26 May 2007 (CDT) :::"Monk Armor," "Elementalist Armor," and "Battlemage Armor" are not linked to by anything, so the redirects are not useful. Even if they were, it would be better (if more work) to fix the links. --Fyren 11:32, 27 May 2007 (CDT) :::Indeed. I stil ldon't fully understand the search function; I was under the impression "Mesmer Armor" would 404, as wiki treats "Mesmer Armor" and "Mesmer armor" as different pages. Turns out, I was wrong. Serves me right for using the address bar as main source of navigation. Ty. --BlueNovember 11:37, 27 May 2007 (CDT) ::::The articles are different but if you actually search, it fiddles with the case a little to try to find matches. --Fyren 11:46, 27 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Interesting. I doubt there would be much cost difference between changing a case and just matching and performing the redirect, but I appreciate the pointlessness of creating the articles. Ty once again. --Blue Go Shatter Storm! I choose you! Soon... I got my new comp on wed, but I need to install and configure everything before I can log on gw. I'm not sure if you remember by 32MB graphics CHIP of 4 FPS lameness. Here's what's on my new comp: HP dv2000t 14.1"W Intel Core2 Duo T5300 1.73GHz 2GB DDR2 RAM 120GB HDD NVIDIA GeForce Go 7200 (32MB Discrete, 303MB available) Basically for this size laptop, it's the best graphics cards you could get. Plus, it was a good price, $999. Have fun converting those godforsaken inches and US dollars. -.- --8765 13:46, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :"And yes, we do use inches for screen dimensions in little ole' Britain here also" We're doomed! DOOOOOOOOOOOOMED! But seriously, the imperial unit system sucks. --8765 18:28, 25 May 2007 (CDT) The Deep My guild is planning on going to the deep this friday, ~7 EST. Not sure if they want hard mode or not, but you should come along. We don't have enough ppl to fill 12 slots, but yeah, the more the merrier. --8765 17:24, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :w00t. Yeah, I should be on for AB's "mega faction increase" weekend. Would be a good way to celebrate/commiserate the passing of my first exam (8th). Next isn't till 14th, thankfully. Still can't get enough of The Deep's "recall rebirthing"; so awesome. TTFN, --BlueNovember 21:56, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::Looks like spinal will be there too. On top of all that, I have my own final exams... >< --8765 22:37, 6 June 2007 (CDT)